


Blood as Sweet as Candy

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pompous Pep, danphan, danvlad, ghost hunger, vampire-ish vlad au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i guess you can say this is my take on the whole “ghost hunger” headcanon?</p>
<p>also the fact that why give vlad a vampire look and not make him a “vampire”, per say.</p>
<p>vlad/danny, vampire-like theme, mention of biting, blood, and mind-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about a year old. i wrote it during the tumblr's fandom's "phanniemay". which was a themed month the phandom participated in.
> 
> i may, or may not, continue it. it's more of a work-in-progress.

The sight of blood never nauseated Vlad. He’s always seen it and always encountered it. When he first discovered his ghost powers, he had to admit, as horrifying as it was, he thought for a moment, he was invincible.

Invincibility, however, is only an illusion. In his ghost form, Vlad discovered he can still bleed. His blood was just now a different liquid. Ectoplasm, obnoxiously bright coloring and gives off…a slight strange aroma. He stared at his hand, covered in his own ectoplasm, bewildered and curious. He drew his hand close to his nose, inhaling the smell.

Why does it smell inviting and _sweet_ to him? He stuck out his tongue and gave the ectoplasm a taste. His own ectoplasm tasted _wonderful._ Still curious, Vlad went through his drawers and pulled out a knife. With a quick slash, he gave himself a deep cut on his arm.

It stung and he bled out his pink ectoplasm. He drew his arm to his mouth and sucked the ectoplasm. Oh, it tasted _heavenly._ Something took over him and he shook himself out of the trance, confused that he was basically drinking his own “blood”.

He discovered that by drinking ectoplasm, it gives him a certain high. It also satisfies this strange hunger he was feeling for the past few days. He kept this dark secret for years. The only ones who knew about it were the unfortunate weak little ghosts Vlad would catch and lovingly suck their ectoplasm dry.

It wasn’t until one day, he was stuck fighting off Daniel during a bad week. He didn’t find the time to feed and he was weak from hunger. Danny didn’t know about it and took the chance to beat Vlad to the ground.

“You’re off your game today, Vlad! What’s wrong, forgot to take your nap?” Danny egged on.

Vlad scowled at the boy. Of course he would crack “old men” jokes. Stupid, idiotic child. He tried to dodge the blast from Danny but he wasn’t too fast and got hit. He crashed against a building, groaning. If only he had eaten before this happened…

“Might as well give up now, Vlad!” Danny shouted, floating before Vlad with his arms crossed like he was a mighty superhero.

Vlad smirked at him. “Oh please, Daniel. You’re just _very_ lucky today. Believe me, if I wasn’t feeling quite famished, this petty little fight would have been over minutes ago.”

“Famished? You mean to tell me you’re just hungry?” Danny asked, chuckling.

“Ah, so you _do_ pay attention in school. I thought with that small brain of yours, you wouldn’t be able to pick up big words.” Vlad teased, smirking.

Danny glared at Vlad. “Oh, bite me.”

Oh. _Ooh._ Vlad blinked and then gave out a wolf-hungry grin. Why didn’t he think of this before? Danny blinked, confused by Vlad’s facial expression and before he could react, he was jumped by the larger halfa.

Vlad pinned him to a wall, grabbing the boy’s chin harshly and making him expose his bare neck. Danny struggled, trying to push Vlad off. The older halfa suddenly had a burst of strength.

“Get _off_ me!” Danny shouted.

“Hush Daniel, this will only take a second or two.” Vlad hissed, licking his lips.

“What are you _doing?!_ ” Danny screamed, trying to push Vlad off him again.

Vlad slammed Danny against the wall, making him cry out in pain when his head was hit rather hard. Vlad’s eyes were glowing a dull red and he hissed again. **“Shut up and stay still.** You’ll hardly feel a thing, my boy.”

Vlad opened his mouth, his fangs showing. Danny struggled, confused and scared. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew even for Vlad, this was some _serious_ strange behavior. Vlad grabbed his face harshly, making him expose his neck again.

“No, _**stop!**_ ” Danny pleaded.

Vlad didn’t listen and ventured near the boy’s neck, his fangs close to the skin. Danny gave out a shriek when he felt piercing pain and heard a loud chomp. He shivered in agony as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

Vlad gave out a noisily sick slurp, sucking Danny’s ectoplasm. What a unique flavor. Vlad had sucked plenty of ectoplasm in his time but Daniel’s had a rather tangy flavor. Almost like lime.

“ _ **G-Get off me, you crazy fruitloop!”**_ Danny begged.

He was beginning to feel sluggish and tired. His struggling was coming to a slow halt. Danny’s eyes was slowly closing as tears fell from them. He was going completely numb.

Vlad held him up as he continued feeding. Danny’s head lopped to the side as his breathing was slowing down. He gave out small whines and moans, still begging Vlad to stop.

Vlad released his hold on Daniel, his mouth covered with the boy’s green ectoplasm. He gave the wound on Danny’s neck a long lick, savoring the taste. He smirked at Danny, the little ghost now numb to the bone and too weak to move his head.

Vlad made Danny look at him, licking the ectoplasm off his lips. Danny was too tired to even throw a glare at him. Vlad draw his finger on Danny’s bleeding wound and licked the ectoplasm off his finger.

“I have to say, Daniel, you taste _absolutely_ wonderful.” Vlad teased with a rather demonic hiss, his red eyes glowing.

Danny didn’t answer. He simply passed out in Vlad’s arms.


	2. Jealousy

Danny never thought he end up being afraid of the person he used to pity and mock at. To be fair, he should of known better. Vlad was older than him, smarter than him, more powerful than him. After the encounter he had with him last, he couldn’t shut his eyes for sleep because he kept seeing a pair of red eyes glowing as green ectoplasm was painted over the figure’s fangs, dripping and licking.

He had to hide the ugly bruise from his friends and family, annoyed it won’t go away no matter how much he tried treating it. He was afraid the bite might cause some effect on him but so far, he was feeling normal as any normal teenaged boy with ghost power would. Still, the bite mark was scarred on his neck as a reminder.

After that encounter, he hadn’t seen Vlad for days, which worried him. What if he was planning something? Danny would go check but what if Vlad attacked him again? He rubbed his bite mark, shaking at the thought. For now, he’ll just let the lonely billionaire be.

Weeks went by, and one night, Danny was fighting off a bunch of nasty ghosts. They were quite strong and made it difficult for Danny to just have them sucked in the Fenton Thermos. A ghost tackled Danny to the ground, laughing and throwing punches.

Danny managed to kick the spook off and floated up. He touched his nose and looked at his hand. Ugh, he’s bleeding ectoplasm. Great, more wounds for him to clean up later. The ghosts howled with laughter, amused and pleased that Danny was hurt.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up now. You guys won’t be laughing for much long.” Danny grumbled, beaming up an ectoblast.

A dash of white went past him and one of the ghost was pinned to the ground, screaming. Danny blinked, his ectobeam going to a halt. “Vlad?!” He questioned.

Vlad didn’t answer him, he was too busy hissing at the ghost under his hold. The ghost was screaming and flailing around, the others too shocked to help their friend out. Vlad opened his mouth and chomped on the ghost, making sick nosily sucks.

Danny withered with disgust. “Oh man…”

The ghost continued screaming and flailing about. Vlad growled, releasing his hold on the squirmy specter. He tossed it aside and hissed at it again, ectoplasm dripping from his mouth.

The ghosts, now terrified, flew away as fast as they could. Danny watched them fly off to safety and he looked back at Vlad. He made a face as he watched the older halfa wipe his mouth away of the ectoplasm he was drinking.

“ _ **Not good enough…”**_ He heard Vlad hissed.

In a flash, Danny was suddenly pinned to the ground, Vlad on top of him. Danny gasped, gazing at Vlad’s ominous red eyes. He squirmed himself, trying to push Vlad away. “Get away from me!” He screamed.

Vlad bent down and his tongue drew out, licking away the ectoplasm Danny was bleeding from the fight. Danny shivered with revolt, trying to move his face away from the slimy tongue. Vlad grabbed his face, forcing Danny to look at him.

“ _ **You’re not allowed to bleed to anyone. Only me.”**_ He hissed.

“ _What?”_ Danny questioned again. “Vlad, I haven’t seen you in almost a month. Where the hell have you even been?!”

“ _ **Ah, so my small foe was missing his punching bag. How sweet. I was hiding.”**_ Vlad answered, grinning as he showed off his fangs.

“Hiding? Why?” Danny asked.

“ _ **The need. It got too strong. I tried eating but none of them were good enough.”**_ Vlad hissed.

“T-The need?” Danny asked, almost hesitantly.

 “ _ **I’m starving, Daniel. I tried eating other ectoplasm but none of them were good enough. It appears I’ve grown an addiction to yourssss….”**_

 Danny’s eyes widen and he struggled again. Vlad chuckled lowly, drawing his finger out and gently caressing Danny’s face. He shushed Daniel, like a father calming his child.

“ _ **Oh, stay calm, boy. I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you. I love you too much to put a damper on this kind of situation.”**_ Vlad chuckled.

 “You’re a sick b-bastard!” Danny shouted.

 “ _ **Tsk tsk, no need for rude words.”**_ Vlad taunted.

 “Shut up! You can’t tell me what to say! You’re _not_ my father, and you _never_ will be, you fruitloop!” Danny screamed.

Vlad growled and placed his hand over Danny’s neck, choking him. Danny gasped for air, trying to pry Vlad off of him again.

“ _ **I’d be a great father for you. So much better than that obese pig you call a father!”**_ Vlad growled.

 “Y-You’re….y-you’re just crazy!” Danny strained out.

“ _ **Crazy?”**_ Vlad hissed. He got up, still choking Danny as he held the small boy in the air. Danny clawing at Vlad’s hand, trying to release his tight grip.

“ _ **You should be careful on who you call crazy, Daniel. Who knows what that person might do to you.”**_ Vlad teased, laughing. He noticed something on Danny’s neck and pulled the suit down a little. He grinned. _**“It’s still there.”**_

“It won’t go away no matter how many times I try.” Danny gasped out, tears leaking from his eyes.

_“ **What a beautiful mark. I’m pleased it’s too stubborn to wash away. Now my dear boy, please. This won’t take long, I promise.”**_ Vlad hissed as he drew Danny near, opening his mouth.

“ _N-No! Please, don’t!”_ Danny pleaded, flailing about as he tried to break free from Vlad’s hold.

“ _ **I said stay still!”**_

“No!”

“ _ **Stupid boy! Don’t make me do something I might regret!”**_

_“ _This isn’t it?!”__

Vlad stopped, his fangs almost piercing the skin on Danny’s shoulder. He moved back, looking at Danny. The once so-mighty egotist superhero was now just a frightened child in his hands. Danny sniffled, ashamed that he was reduced to tears now.

He was dropped on the ground. Danny groaned, coughing and looked up at Vlad, still crying. His enemy now looked distressed and even scared himself. Vlad floated up to the air and flew away. Danny watched as he got up, sniffling and wiping away his tears.

Far away, Vlad landed somewhere in the mountains. He ran his hands through his hair. Why was this happening? He thought he could control it but he just can’t. This hunger is literally taking him over, making him act like a completely different person.

His stomach howled and he placed his hand over it. He was still hungry. He needed Daniel’s ectoplasm. The flavor and how the boy went numb in his arms. He needed that again. Nothing else satisfies him. Vlad grunted, slamming his fist against a rock.

Why always him? Why does he suffer all this? Doesn’t the boy suffer the same hunger? A twinge of jealousy came over Vlad and he gave out a gnarly hiss. Of course he’s the only one. Just life always punishing him, that’s all.

Vlad frowned though, gazing over the horizon. He didn’t mean to frighten Daniel, honestly. He had no intentions of really hurting him. He just wanted a drink. Vlad sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head.

He was going to control this hunger, even if it kills him.

 


	3. Mind Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of hypnosis in this chapter.

Danny was scared. It’s been almost two months now and nothing from Vlad. The wound on his neck was finally healing up. Looking at it though, he remembered the last encounter he had with Vlad. Something was wrong with him, but it actually worried Danny. He still haven’t told Sam and Tucker about it, he didn’t know how they would react.

What if Vlad was suffering? What if this hunger he had caused him to do something unspeakably insane? The guy attacked a random ghost because the ghost made him _bleed._ Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair. He decided tonight, he’ll fly to Vlad’s castle and get some answers. To be safe though, he’ll bring a few weapons with him.

As the night had finally fallen and everyone in his house was fast asleep, Danny transform to his ghost side. He went invisible and flew out his window. He flew until he found the large castle of Vlad’s. He phased through the walls and floated down the empty hallways. Vlad had to be here somewhere.

He floated around until he was in the huge living room. By the fireplace, a large chair was set there, sitting in it was Vlad. He looked tired and worn out. Danny floated down to the floor quietly, going visible.

He licked his chapped lips nervously and opened his mouth to say something when Vlad interrupted. “You shouldn’t have come here, Daniel…”

Jeez, he even _sounds_ worn out. Danny glared and went to face Vlad, the fireplace blazing behind him. He crossed his arms, frowning at Vlad. “I want to ask you a few things and you’re gonna answer them _honestly_. Got it?” He demanded.

Vlad groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fine, fine…” He grumbled. Danny blinked. Oh, that was easy. Danny cleared his throat, collecting himself.

“What’s with you lately? I mean, I don’t care about you normally but after the few times we were together, you’ve been acting…strange. More stranger than usual.” Danny said, frowning.

“I already told you, I’m just hungry…” Vlad mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“Hungry for _ectoplasm_ though?” Danny questioned.

“It’s an unfortunate side effect I have, thanks to the blunder your father caused to me.” Vlad said, glaring. “If I don’t eat some, I grow weary and weak. The ectoplasm gives me…a needed burst of energy, so to say.”

“So…why do you look like you’re about to pass out?” Danny asked. “Didn’t you eat some?”

Vlad gave out a low chuckle, brushing back some loose strands of his hair back. “Didn’t you hear me last time? I tried eating other ectoplasm like I used to but none of them are good enough anymore. Your ectoplasm, Daniel…I can’t put a finger on it but it’s like my ghost side rather drink _yours_ and _yours_ only now. He’s rejecting all the others I try to force down my throat.”

Danny gave out a shiver and he backed away a bit. Vlad frowned, shaking his head. “I’m not going to do anything to you. The reason why you’ve been seeing less of me lately is because I’m _trying_ to control this. I…I don’t want to hurt you…”

“…You don’t?” Danny asked, not really believing him. This is still the same guy who wants his father dead and steal away his mother.

“No.” Vlad tiredly answered.

Danny stared at Vlad, thinking. He had a situation here but also an answer. He pointed at Vlad, lifting up a brow.

“So, let me get this straight. You drink ectoplasm because it gives you energy, but lately you can’t drink _any_ other kind of ectoplasm because you need to drink _mine_ and _mine_ only. And if you _don’t_ , you’re gonna keep withering away to God knows what. Am I right?”

Vlad just nodded, holding his head as if he was in pain. Danny rubbed his chin, thinking. This was a chance. It was risky but it could also work.

“Alright Vlad. I’ll let you drink my ectoplasm.”

Vlad’s head shot up, surprised.

“ _But,”_ Danny said, lifting his finger up, “Only _if_ you promise to leave my family alone. No more schemes on how to kill my dad. No more plans on how to steal my mom. No more of that stuff! You promise this and in exchange, I’ll let you drink my ectoplasm.”

Vlad blinked and then scowled. Smart little ass…He was desperate at this moment however. He needed to drink and soon. It was hard enough to control his hunger and if he continued to ignore it, something awful would happen.

With a sigh, Vlad stuck out his hand. “Fine.” He agreed.

“Promise!” Danny demanded.

Vlad rolled his eyes. “I _promise_ , Daniel.”

Danny stared at Vlad hard before shaking his hand. “Good! So it’s a deal!”

“Yes, good. So now that we’re in a truce, how about keeping your end of the bargain?” Vlad asked.

Danny blushed. “Now?” He asked.

“No, tomorrow. Yes, _now!_ Look at me, Daniel! I’m _starving!_ ” Vlad shouted, glaring at the boy.

Danny glanced around nervously. Vlad stared at him, impatiently rapping his fingers on the arms of his chair. The man was ready to jump he boy, if needed to.

“Uh,” Danny mumbled, “I-It hurts, you know. When you bite b-because of your fangs…”

Vlad heaved out a sigh, rolling his head back. He blinked, an idea coming to him. He looked back at Danny, the ghost-child awkwardly standing there.

“There’s a way you don’t have to feel the pain…” Vlad said. Danny perked up.

“I could hypnotize you.” Vlad said.

“Uh, what?” Danny nervously chuckled. “Since when can you do…that?”

“Since I obtain my powers. I just rarely use it because no one stands still long enough to make it work.” Vlad explained. “I did it once. A little ghost wouldn’t stop screeching and squirming so I hypnotized it so I could easily devour his ectoplasm.”

Danny shivered, just imagining Vlad making those sick slurps. He groaned, not sure he was comfortable with the idea of Vlad hypnotizing him so he can drink his ectoplasm. He can’t break the promise now though.

“Okay fine. But don’t do anything weird…” Danny agreed.

Vlad gave Danny a dry look before transforming into his ghost side. Plasmius grinned at Danny, his fangs glistening. Danny gulped, staring at the large teeth. Vlad extended his hand, gently grabbing Danny’s chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

Danny’s green eyes stared into Vlad’s glowing red eyes. There was a sudden ease taking over him. His fear felt like it was melting away and it was being replaced with a sleepy bliss. Was Vlad using his hypnotic powers now? Vlad’s eyes glowed a dull red, pulling the boy slowly to his lap.

Danny felt like his eyes were going heavy, not noticing that Vlad was undoing his suit so his bare neck can show. Vlad shushed Danny gently, pulling the boy closer, his fangs near the healing bite wound he left on him those many days ago.

He bit down hard, piercing the wound again as green ectoplasm oozed out. Danny didn’t thrash nor screamed, he just let out a sigh. Vlad began sucking Danny’s ectoplasm, almost feeling like crying tears of joy of finally, _finally_ getting a decent meal.

Vlad continued feeding as Danny stared off into space. Vlad stopped for a moment, licking the oozing wound and nuzzling Danny’s hair with a satisfied sigh. _**“Thank you…”**_ He hissed into Danny’s ear.

Danny didn’t answer, still lost in the hypnotic spell. _**“Forgive me, Daniel, but this is going to take a while. I’m so hungry…When I am done, you will fall into a deep sleep, not feeling any pain. No pain for my boy…”**_ Vlad hissed, petting Danny’s hair.

Danny slowly nodded, taking the command. Vlad smirked and went back to feeding again. He held Danny close, sucking and slurping away on the green ectoplasm. Danny was stuck in the daze until Vlad was done.

In the morning, Danny awoke with a start, panting. He was back in his room, as if nothing happened. He jumped out of his bed, rushing to his mirror. He tilted his head back and groaned.

“Oh man…”

Now he wasn’t so sure if this version of keeping the peace with Vlad was a good idea…


	4. Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a time jump here now.

The handcuffs were tight around Vlad’s wrists. He frowned, cuffed to his chair as he glared at the person who did it. Danny glared back, his arms crossed. The boy was smart to bring the ghost-proof cuffs so Vlad can’t change into his ghost form.

“What’s the meaning of this, Daniel?” Vlad demanded.

“We need to talk, Vlad.” Danny stated.

“About what?” Vlad asked.

Danny glared harder, his face turning red. Vlad raised a brow at Danny literally shaking from anger and embarrassment. What did he have to be embarrassed about? He’s not the one handcuffed to a chair.

“Just _look,_ ” Danny cried, shoving his shirt collar down, “At all the _bite marks_ ,” He rolled up his sleeves, “You’ve been _**leaving on me!”**_

Vlad blinked. “And?” He asked.

“And?! Vlad, I can’t hide these marks when you leave them on places where people can easily _see_ them!” Danny shouted, blushing so hard, his ears were turning red.

“Well, wasn’t it _your_ idea that it was okay for me to bite you?” Vlad asked, smirking.

Danny scowled at Vlad, rolling his sleeves back down. “You need to control yourself, crazy vampire-fruitloop.”

“I’m not a vampire.” Vlad sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Says the guy who sucks ectoplasm and drinks it.” Danny mutters.

“It’s not blood though.” Vlad pointed out.

“It technically is! In a way…” Danny shot back.

Vlad sighed again. He jiggled the handcuffs, trying to move his hands. He looked back at Danny. “Can you release me now?”

Danny smirked. “No. You’ve been bad so you need to be punished.”

Vlad stared angrily at Danny. “I’m not a _dog_ , Daniel. Let me go!”

Danny dug his hands in his pockets, walking away. “Nope! I’m gonna go hang out in your kitchen for a while. I’ll be back in a few.”

“You’ll regret this!” Vlad warned.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” He heard Danny say as he left the room.

Vlad glowered, still trying to break free from the handcuffs. Oh, the boy is _really_ going to regret this. He was already forming a plan to get back at him.

Later that night, Danny was asleep in his room when his ghost sense went off. He woke up, blinking the sleep away as he transformed to his ghost form. He looked around, wondering who the ghost was, unaware of the pair of red eyes glowing in the dark.

He was suddenly pinned to the bed, his mouth covered by one hand as the other hand grabbed his wrists and cuffed them to his bed pole. Danny squirmed, his screams muffled. His eyes widen to see Vlad grinning down at him, his fangs showing.

“I warned you, Daniel.” Vlad whispered.

Danny struggled, obviously shouting curse words at him. Vlad gave out a low hiss and stared into Danny’s eyes, hypnotizing him. Danny went still, going under Vlad’s spell. Vlad removed his hand from Danny’s mouth, still smirking.

He went for the zipper of Danny’s suit, pulling it down slowly. The boy was calm now, quiet. Vlad hummed, gently touching the bare skin of Danny’s chest, making the boy moan a little.

“ _ **Don’t worry. This time I’ll leave one in a place where no one can see it.”**_ Vlad hissed, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

He bent down and chomped. Danny gave out a sigh, shivering either out of the slight pain or slight pleasure. Vlad held the boy as he drank.

In the morning, Danny woke up with a start. He checked himself, seeing that he wasn’t handcuffed to his bed and he was in his human form. He scratched his head, confused.

“A dream…?” He mumbled as he got up. He winced though, a sudden pain coming from no where. “What the…?”

He checked the usual places. His neck, no all clear. His arms, also clean. So where was the familiar pain coming from? He moved again and winced.

His eyes widen and he rushed to the front of his mirror. Danny pulled up his shirt to see a _huge_ bite mark on the side of his abdomen. He blushed bright red, shaking.

“That _**bastard!**_ ” He shouted.

He swore he could hear Vlad’s amused laughter coming from all the way from his castle. Danny glared, pulling his shirt. This version of a truce was the _worst_ ever.


	5. Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their relationship begins to grow more now.

The rainstorm outside thundered as the living room’s only light source was the roaring fireplace. In his chair, Vlad held on to the ghost boy on his lap, hungrily sucking the dripping ectoplasm oozing out of his neck. Danny made soft gasps, sucking in air as he withered in pain. Normally Vlad would hypnotize him so he doesn’t feel the pain but this time, Danny refused to be under a hypnotic spell.

Danny had his eyes shut tight as he held back tears. He yelped when Vlad sunk his teeth down further and he held on to Vlad’s shoulder more tightly. He was panting nervously, licking his chapped lips.

“O-Okay,” He whimpered, “I think y-you had e-enough, Vlad.”

Vlad looked up at Danny, his red eyes glowing angrily as he gave out an annoyed hiss. He removed his mouth from the bleeding wound, glaring at Danny. **“I barely begun, Daniel!”**

“N-No you haven’t!” Danny argued back.

“ **It’s only been at least two minutes. You really can’t handle it for much longer?”** Vlad hissed, drawing his finger on the oozing ectoplasm and bringing it to his mouth, sucking it off.

“It hurts, okay?!” Danny yelled, his eyes furrowed down in anger.

“ **Well, that’s your fault for not letting me hypnotize you, isn’t it? Just open your eyes so we can be done with this.”** Vlad hissed.

Danny stubbornly shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. Vlad growled, clutching to Danny’s arms as he pulled him close. The smell of the dripping ectoplasm was making Vlad’s stomach growl but he can’t stand if Danny was being a brat and won’t let him eat.

“ **Why not?”** Vlad demanded.

“B-Because…I don’t know, it’s weird and I-I don’t like it…” Danny mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“ **You never complained before.”** Vlad growled, rolling his eyes.

“It’s s-still weird…”

“ **What? You don’t trust me or something, Daniel?”**

 Danny didn’t answer, just nervously stayed quiet as he still withered in pain. Vlad lowered his eyes, his red eyes glowing dimly. He lowered down, feeling Danny flinch as he licked up the ectoplasm trailing down his neck.

He leaned back up, running his hand through Danny’s hair. He lean in close and placed a small kiss on Danny’s forehead. Danny withered and flinched at any contact he felt from Vlad.

“ **Stupid boy, I haven’t done anything to harm your idiotic friends or your darling little family. I’ve been staying away from your precious home town. I’ve been keeping my end of our little bargain and you** _ **still**_ **don’t trust me? That’s not fair of you, Daniel.”** Vlad whispered, brushing Danny’s hair, a little slick with sweat.

Danny furrow his brow, almost in guilt. He flinched again when he felt Vlad’s hand on his face, wiping away the stray tears that leaked out of his eyes. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Vlad, his green eyes shaking.

Vlad stared back down, his red eyes glowing. He sighed, pulling Danny close. **“If it bothers you so much, I won’t do it. But please just last a little longer, Daniel. I’m so hungry…”**

 Danny gulped air nervously and nodded. “O-Okay. I’m s-sorry.”

“ **Don’t be. You fortunately don’t carry this burden.”** Vlad hissed.

Danny flinched when he felt Vlad place another kiss on his head. The older half-ghost went back to the bleeding wound, sinking his teeth in as he hungrily sucked. Danny bit his lower lip, tears falling as he tried hard to keep them in.

It hurt so much, he wanted to just push Vlad off of him but he can’t because he promised. He let out a small sob, and he wrapped his arms around Vlad. Vlad gave out a pleased hiss as he drank.

The numbness was starting to take over and Danny breathed slowly, shaking. Lightning cracked outside, flashing around the living room. Danny stared up at the massive ceiling as a calm sleepiness was coming over him.

He was going to pass out from the pain, he knew it. He lowered his head, panting as tears were escaping. He winced when he felt the sharp teeth digging in more. Danny whimpered when he felt Vlad release his hold on his neck.

Danny was dizzy now and felt Vlad close to his face, his mouth dripping with ectoplasm. He felt the wet lips on his skin, leaving smears. He thought, those lips were on his for a moment. But the increasing pain finally got to him and Danny fainted in Vlad’s arms.

Vlad held the unconscious boy, shaking his head. Stupid stubborn brat. No matter, he was well fed enough. He transformed back to his human self, just as Danny did in his unconscious state. The bite mark on Danny’s neck looked purple and nasty in his human form.

Carrying the boy, Vlad took him to his bedroom where he carefully tended to the wound and then tucked him in for the night. He would let him rest here for a little while and if he hasn’t woken up until then, Vlad will fly him back to his own little messy bedroom.

As he has done before. Vlad will make sure Danny can trust him. He knows he can’t break this little truce between them. The hunger for ectoplasm was growing strong every day and Vlad was afraid he can’t control it anymore, now that he was only addicted to Daniel’s.

With a sigh, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Vlad trailed back to his living room, where he sat back in his chair, staring at the fireplace. The rain continued to fall outside.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short but sweet chapter

Danny stared at the sleeping man lying next to him as the cool summer breeze coming from the grand window blew around the room. Almost four months now since they’ve made peace together. Normally by now, Danny would of flown home but he was tired and achy.

Vlad had his meal and a full stomach made the older man sleepy. Danny stayed, lulling Vlad to sleep by gently petting his hair. Their relationship over these months have changed dramatically. They weren’t rivals much anymore, but not really friends either.

Danny didn’t know what to make of their relationship now. He was just the person to provide Vlad the thing he needs to stay alive. Danny snuggled the ridiculously soft pillow, sighing.

It was getting more hard to cover the bite marks now. Sam almost saw them but he quickly covered it up with a lie. Danny hoped she believed it because Sam has the annoying habit of sticking her nose in places it shouldn’t be.

No one needs to know. He’s keeping Vlad Masters at bay, so if someone did find out, why would they be upset with him? His hand went to the bite mark on his neck, still a little fresh so it was tender and beginning to form little scabs.

At least Vlad was sticking to the neck now. Before, he would grab his arms and bite down. One time his leg and that other time on his torso but that was for payback for something idiotic.

Danny was getting worried about Vlad. Vlad’s hunger for Danny’s ectoplasm seem to get more worse every time they meet and Danny wondered if this was a good idea after all. Almost like a sick addiction Vlad can’t shake off but he needs it or he’ll get sick and weak.

Danny also worried if he’ll ever get this hunger too. Nothing happened so far. Danny never found out what was his unfortunate side effect to his transformation of being half ghost. He’s not sure if he wants to find out.

Vlad stirred a little in his sleep and opened one eye slowly. Danny softly smiled at him. Vlad extended his arm and pulled Danny in close. Danny squirmed a little, blushing. He blushed more when he felt Vlad kiss his tender bite mark.

The man fell back asleep and Danny sighed again. He’ll have to go home soon. He stared down at Vlad again, watching him breathe so easily in his sleep. He’ll stay just for a few more minutes.


	7. Strangers with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this chapter is very nsfw. 
> 
> it has bloodplay without the blood. dont read if you’re not into that shit.

_’What are we?’_

Vlad had him pinned on the bed, his fangs out as he leaned down to sink his teeth in the nook of Danny’s neck. Danny winced, sucking in air as he maintained the pain. Plasmius sucked greedily, Danny’s ectoplasm dripping slowly down to the sheets of the bed.

Danny gave out a sigh, staring up at the grand ceiling of Vlad’s bedroom. The moon was bright tonight, with some stars out shining. He winced again when he felt Vlad release his grip on his neck.

Vlad stared down at Danny, his red eyes glowing. Danny panted, looking back. He felt Vlad’s finger on the zipper of his suit and tugging it down slowly. Danny didn’t fight back and helped by moving his arms out of the sleeves.

He watched Plasmius remove his cape, dropping it on the floor as he undid the buttons of his coat. Danny felt no disgust over this, for some reason. They were both shirtless now.

Vlad gently grabbed Danny’s arm, lifting it up to him. His wrist was near Vlad’s mouth, still dryly coated with ectoplasm. He placed a small kiss on it, slowly opening his mouth as his fangs shined. He bit down, making Danny gasp out and sucked the ectoplasm flowing out.

“I-I thought I s-said I don’t want b-bite marks on p-places people can see.” Danny whispered, wincing.

Vlad moved away from the bleeding wrist, licking the dripping ectoplasm. _**“I’ll patch you up, I promise.”**_ He lowly hissed, licking his fangs.

“Okay…You better…” Danny weakly threatened.

Vlad continued sensuously licking the ectoplasm trailing down Danny’s arm. Danny could also feel the bite mark on his neck bleeding as well. He was feeling a bit light-headed but he managed to stay awake.

Vlad leaned down to Danny’s face. Danny blushed, staring at Vlad’s red eyes and lingered down to his lips, dripping with his ectoplasm. They moved closer together, and their lips touched.

Vlad grabbed Danny’s face, making the kiss deeper. Danny moaned, his eyes closed as he shivered. He felt Vlad’s long tongue inside his mouth and the taste of ectoplasm. He moaned again, whining. He pushed Vlad away, smacking his lips, making a disgusted face.

“ _ **What?”**_ Vlad asked, frowning. _**“Don’t like the taste?”**_

 Danny shook his head, wiping his mouth on his clean arm. He stuck his tongue out in revolt. Vlad chuckled, amused.

“How can you drink this? It taste horrible.” Danny said, frowning.

“ _ **Funny. They always taste sweet to me. But yours…yours has this unique taste, Daniel. Sweet but tangy. The right amount of it and I can’t handle myself when I drink it.”**_ Vlad explained, grabbing Danny’s bleeding wrist again, licking away the ectoplasm.

Danny flinched at the long tongue licking away the bleeding wound. Vlad licked his lips, smirking at him. Danny threw him a glare, but he blushed when he felt Vlad pull the rest of his suit down.

Everything started going at a slow pace. Vlad showered his body with small kisses and left bleeding bites, licking away the ectoplasm as Danny withered in pain and pleasure. Danny moaned and panted, his face flushed with a tint of green.

Soon, both of their bare cold skins were touching each other, ectoplasm nearly painted on Danny’s body. Vlad would lick them away, just spreading more around on Danny’s body, making the boy shiver in a strange pleasure.

The bleeding of ectoplasm was causing numbing pain for Danny so he couldn’t help but cry as he held on to Vlad, confused by the shivers going up and down his body. Vlad pulled him up to his lap, his hands sticky and wet with the green as he caressed Danny.

Danny gulped air, breathing low and easy. He rested his head on Vlad’s shoulder, shaking. His arms were around the man too, holding on tightly.

“Vlad.” He called out. Vlad answered with a low hum, licking off the ectoplasm from his hand.

“Vlad, are we still enemies?” Danny asked.

Vlad stopped and pulled back, looking down at Danny. Danny looked up, waiting for an answer with a blush. Vlad chuckled, grinning.

“ _ **Well, we’re not exactly fighting anymore, are we?”**_ Vlad said, brushing Danny’s white hair away from his eyes.

“No…” Danny said, looking down. “So…are we friends?”

“ _ **You only come to feed me, Daniel. I don’t think that’s friendship.”**_ Vlad hissed.

“So, what is all this then? What are we?” Danny asked. He quietly gasped when he felt Vlad licked the wound on his neck, savoring the dripping ectoplasm that was sticking to him. Vlad hummed, his eyes glowing.

“ _ **We’re more like…strangers. With benefits.”**_ Vlad answered and lifted his head back up.

Danny blushed. Vlad leaned down to his face but Danny raised his hand. Vlad paused, confused. Danny moved his hand to Vlad’s lips and wiped away the ectoplasm. Vlad chuckled and leaned for his kiss, which Danny accepted.

He pushed the boy down on the bed, making Danny’s legs spread out and wrap over him. Time went even slower as mixture of ecstasy and agony spun around Danny’s head. The sharp bites and the deep kisses. The coating from the licks and the large hands running around his body.

Being turned over and deep penetration. Holding in screams as the bed shook. The sharp pang when Vlad bit down on his shoulder, still moving. More ectoplasm dripping, oozing.

Everything was spinning. Then came the absolute bliss as Danny let out a long moan. He collapse, panting and sick from dizziness. He was turned over again and Vlad kissed him with vigor. He kissed back feebly.

Danny closed his eyes and went back to black.


	8. a series of word drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few word drabbles i did on tumblr based off this series. 
> 
> they sort of continue the story.

**Word: Ecto**

Danny hissed as he felt some ecto drip out of him. He hated when he bled in his ghost form. Loosing ecto felt weird and the ecto was cold, not like blood, which is warm.

Vlad gave out a satisfied sigh, licking away from the wound he gave to Danny. Danny cast him a glare. “Hurry it up, will you?” He muttered.

_**"Patience, patience dear boy,"**_ Vlad hissed. _**"Can’t waste a perfectly good dinner."**_

* * *

 

**Word: Vampireish**

Danny wrapped his arms around the tired older half-ghost. He felt bad, he didn’t mean to be gone for this long. He did get annoyed with Vlad the last time they met up, but he also got caught up with school and other problematic ghosts trying to invade Amity Park.

He transformed into his ghost form and unzipped his suit a little, revealing his neck with the same bite bruise that never fades away. “C’mon Vlad, eat.” He commanded.

Vlad slowly lifted his head up from Danny’s lap. He got up, roughly grabbing Danny as he sink his fangs in Danny’s neck. Danny closed his eyes, enduring the pain as Vlad began to suck his ectoplasm.

* * *

**Word: Ectoplasm**

Vlad licked the dripping ectoplasm from Danny’s neck, savoring the flavor. Danny was just finally relived the feeding frenzy was over. Vlad pulled away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Danny cautiously touched the oozing bite mark on his neck and sighed. He was pulled in Vlad’s arms as Vlad held him close. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Danny blushed and just looked away. “Whatever. Someone has to feed you, you dolt.” Vlad placed a kiss on top of Danny’s head and Danny just fidget in his arms.

* * *

**Word: Bite**

The slow, antagonizing bite is what Danny always hate when it came to Vlad’s feeding frenzies. He wondered if the older half ghost did it to mess with him. Vlad seem to lose more of himself each day, and his odd hunger just grew and grew.

It really worried Danny. Vlad told him there was nothing to fret about but Danny couldn’t help but wonder why is it his ectoplasm Vlad can only drink for now on? Is it because he’s half-ghost? Or is it something more?

Danny winced when he felt Vlad dig his fangs more into his arm. He glared down at him, his eye watery from the pain. “Be careful, Vlad.” He scolded.

Vlad looked up, his red eyes seemingly apologetic, as he continued eating.

 

 


End file.
